After all this time
by NxS
Summary: Naruto comes home after a year of studying in Suna. Sasuke can't stop thinking about what happened the day before he left. Has anything changed during the year? Christmas fic, for my friend Emma.


**After all this time**

**Summary: **Naruto comes home after a year of studying in Suna. Sasuke can't stop thinking about what happened the day before he left. Has anything changed during the year? Christmas fic, for my friend Emma.

**Warnings: **Boy x Boy, don't read if don't like. Mature content!

**Couples: **SasuNaru

**Written by:** Stephanie

**Steph:** Well well, I went ahead and published my very own story! Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>From: Bastard<strong>

_**Hey, when are you getting here? I can pick you up at the station.**_

**To: Bastard**

_**In about an hour. When did you get a licence? :O**_

**From: Bastard**

_**A month ago. And stop it with the ugly smileys. See you later.**_

Naruto put his cellphone in his pocket. He had been away for almost a year now, and was on his way back home. He glanced out the window, looking at the snowy landscape.

_I wonder if he's changed.._

"Do you need anything?" A woman appeared next to him with the trolley.

"Uh, yeah. A coffe please. With milk and sugar." He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

His mind slipped away as he sat there, drinking his coffe. He remembered what happend the day before he left. _God I was such an asshole.._

_**Flashback**_

"Will you stop bothering me, I have a test after the holiday!" Sasuke exclaimed and slammed the blonde in his head with his Biology book.

"But I'm so _bored_. Can't you study after I go home?"

"You can go home now, so I can study."

"Don't be so mean! I know your weakness.."

"And what is that?" Sasuke removed his reading glasses and gave his friend a sarcastic look.

Before he could prepare himself, the other boy started to tickle his stomach. He yelped and threw his book on the floor. "Ah - Stop it!" He began to laugh like a maniac. A maniac mixed with a squirrel.

"This so much more fun, right? You are even _laughing!" _He grinned.

"Shut _up!_" Sasuke wrestled on top of Naruto and held him there. His Judo courses were paying of. Their faces were only inches apart. The raven panted a bit from all the laughing and moved his face closer. Did I mention that they were on Sasuke's bed?

"What are you..-" Naruto was interrupted my Sasuke's soft lips.

The kiss didn't last very long. The smaller male slapped the other on the cheek, so that he let go and sat up in suprise. He then pushed him out of the way and stood up. He locked like he was in shock, and he was also blushing like a tomato. "Naruto wait..!" He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The same with the front door.

Sasuke watched him dissapear in the snowstorm through the window. He then collapsed on his bed. _Well _that _went well. Good job, Sasuke._

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>They hadn't seen eachother since that day. And when Naruto finally started to answer his texts, after a week, everything was back to normal. At least that's what he thought.<p>

_So it's been a whole year.._ Sasuke looked at the screen showing when the trains arrived. He had grown quite a bit. After all, he was almost eighteen now. But his feelings was one thing that hadn't changed.

_I wonder if he.._

"SASUKE!" He glanced to the left and before he knew it, he was tackled by another boy.

"Get of me, idiot!"

"What is that, we haven't seen eachother in a year.." Naruto pouted, but let go.

"Are.. Are you _taller than me_?" The, now, shorter one of them exclaimed in shock.

The taller one snickered. "I guess so. Should we get going?" He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Sasuke's bottomless eyes followed his movement. _He's grown up.._ "Sasuke?"

"Oh - yeah sure." He mentally shaked his head.

During the twenty minute car ride home, nobody said anything. They just glanced at eachother once in a while.

"Don't forget to come over at my house tomorrow." Sasuke broke the silence as they unpacked the bags from the car.

"Sure." Naruto was very distant. He unlocked the front door.

_Did he think about the kiss as much as I did during the year? _The raven didn't really know what to say. _What if I ruined what we had before._ They walked into the small house and put the bags down. It was very quiet.

"Well.. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Come over at 2, as always."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun! Merry Christmas!" Mikoto hugged Naruto and dragged him into the living room. Itachi, Fugaku and Sasuke were sitting by the open fire.<p>

"Nice too see you, son!" Fugaku smiled as the blonde sat down next to Sasuke.

_Well.. This was awkward.. _Sasuke thought. They couldn't really talk with the whole family there, so they had to wait until after they had opened all the presents and eaten.

Naruto gave Itachi a cooking book, and to Sasuke's parents he gave a gift card to a romantic resturant.

"Here.." He mumbled and gave Sasuke a small box. It was wrapped in red paper with a big white bow on it.

Sasuke gently removed the bow and paper, and took the lid of. "Thank you." It was tickets to a movie. For two.

After they had eaten, the two boys went up to Sasuke's room.

"Close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told, feeling quite nervous. He felt something cold against his neck and heard a _click_. "You can open them now."

"Wow.." He looked in a mirror hanging on the wall. "Where did you find something like this?" It was a silver chain with a charm shaped like a spiral.

"I made it." Sasuke said simply, sitting down on his bed.

"You _made it_?" Naruto asked and turned around. The raven nodded, and the other sat down beside him. "Sorry your present sucked so bad. I didn't know what to get you.."

"I liked it, I've been wanting to go see a movie for a while now." _Damn it, just say it already! _"You know the day before you left.." He began slowly.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean to kiss you.. At that time." They looked eachother in the eyes. _This is harder than I thought. _"I.. Like you, Naruto." Sasuke digged his fingers into his thigh.

Naruto didn't look shocked at all. "I kind of guessed that. But I'm glad that you told me." He moved a bit closer. "'Cuz I've been thinking.. And I like you too." He grinned.

Their lips met.

Sasuke slided his tounge into Naruto's slightly open mouth. They battled for dominance, but the raven won. He put his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto broke away. "Wait.. What if they hear us?"

"They are to busy listening to Christmas music, they won't hear a thing." Sasuke kissed him again, this time he lay himself on top of the other. He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and kissed him on his throat and down to his collarbone. The blonde hissed. He had done this before. But not with someone like Sasuke, not even a man. "Tell me if you want me to quit, ok?"

Naruto nodded and the raven threw his shirt on the floor next to the bed, revealing his caramel coloured chest. He then removed his own shirt.

What happened after that was just a blur. Kissing, moaning, The rest of the clothes flying over the room. They ended up under the covers.

"Sasuke!" They stopped breating. Itachi was standing right outside of the room. "We are going to the Nara family, do you wanna come with us?"

"Uh, no thanks!"

"Ok see you later!"

As soon as they heard the front door shut, they could finally breathe again.

Naruto kissed the teen on top of him. "You are going to be careful, right?"

"Of course." Sasuke reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer. He took out a bottle.

"Why the hell do you have that stuff in your nightstand?"

"It's totaly new. And besides I was kind of waiting for this.." Sasuke opened the bottle and coated three of his fingers with the lube, which smelled like gingerbread.

"Pervert.." Naruto mumbled.

"Ready?" He smiled softly, which was rare.

"Y-yeah.."

Sasuke kissed him and carefully (well as careful as you _can_) pressed one finger into Naruto's untouched hole. The blonde whimpered and digged his fungers into Sasuke's shoulders.

The raven added another digit after a while, and then a third. Then he began to scissor them, stretching the blonde.

"It hurts.." Naruto clenched his teeth. It was hard for him to stay still.

"Just relax, it'll feel good soon.." Sasuke continued. "Think you are ready?" He pulled out his fingers.

"I guess so."

With that, Sasuke slowly thrusted himself in.

"_Gah!_" Naruto didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"Schh.." The raven kissed the temple of the other boy's head and then his lips.

Naruto answered the kiss. "M-move.."

"Are you sure?"

"Just.. Just do it already.."

Sasuke thrusted in, pretty slow at first. He let out a groan. "God, Naruto.." The speed increased fast.

"_Ah_!" Naruto groqaned. "Whatever that was, do it again!"

Sasuke smirked and continued. Soon they were both panting and moaning eachothers name.

"I'm at my limit.." Naruto managed to say.

"Gh.. Yeah me too.."

And with a last thrust, they both came.

Sasuke pulled out and collapsed next to Naruto.

"We'll have to clean this mess before your parents come home.."

"They'll be there all night." Sasuke hugged him. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go see a movie on Tuesday. I have tickets, thanks to you.."

"Sure. Merry Christmas.." Naruto snuggled closer and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Steph:<strong> That's it folks! Merry Christmas (a bit late), and please review!


End file.
